This invention relates to hair trimming appliances. The invention relates more particularly to interchangeable clipping cutters and trimming cutters which facilitate hair trimming.
An improved electrically energized hair trimming appliance which permits an individual to trim his own established hairdo or an untrained person to trim another party's hairdo without gouging, overcutting or causing damage to a hair style is described and is claimed in a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 825,335 which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. In that device, a comb-shaped force applying means and a clipper cutter are simultaneously advanced through the hair being trimmed in a particular spatial relationship. This relationship provides that a majority of hair segments, which are sheared, are of a predetermined, substantially same length.
A clipper cutter utilized with the above mentioned trimming device has an elongated array of relatively coarse teeth for shearing relatively larger gatherings of hair which are guided to the cutter by the comb. While the elongated array of relatively coarse teeth is desirable for trimming a hairdo, the coarseness and length of the tooth array is deemed to be unsatisfactory for relatively close hair trimming of such body areas as the lower rear neck, upper lip mustaches, earlobes and other personal hair growth which is to be trimmed close to a person's skin. The latter trimming requires a relatively high degree of control while the length of the clipper cutter tooth array for shearing relatively large gatherings of hair inhibits manipulation with facility and the coarseness of the teeth can result in skin gouging.
In addition to this limitation on trimming which is introduced by the elongated array of relatively coarse teeth, former hair trimmers include cutters positioned in relatively close proximity to the housing of the appliance. Visibility of the cutter teeth by a party trimming his own hair is therefore relatively restricted. During the close trimming around ears, mustaches, etc., it is desirable that the cutter teeth are positioned so as to be substantially visible to the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved hair trimmer of the type described having means for enhancing finish trimming of an individual's hair growth.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair trimmer of the type described having a finish trimmer assembly which is demountably interchangeable with a clipper assembly for the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair trimming appliance having enhanced visibility of the cutter teeth for the user to enable greater control in its manipulation.